Call of Duty: The Hunt for Makarov
Call of Duty: The Hunt for Makarov is a fictional game developed by Infinity Ward and Bethesda Softworks. Everything featured in this game is considered non-canon, but some events, characters, etc. are taken from the canon Call of Duty universe. The Hunt for Makarov is available for the PC, Xbox 360, and PS3. Due to its massive size and expansive gameplay, it cannot be ported to the Wii or Nintendo DS. Overview 'Backstory and Campaign' The Hunt for Makarov most people would think is the sequel to Modern Warfare 2, a canon Call of Duty game. However, The Hunt for Makarov focuses on the time period between 1996 and 2011, where Vladimir Makarov is labeled a terrorist for being plotting many attacks on the world. Figuring that he is too dangerous to be out in the open, the United States Marine Corps. and Special Air Service decided to hunt for the man. The USMC also plans to end his "army" of mercenaries and decide to plan a full out operation, whereas the SAS is only looking for the man himself and do special operations. The campaign of The Hunt for Makarov consists of two campaigns; the USMC and SAS campaigns. The player will assume the roles of two different men, as well as their different teammates. Some canon Modern Warfare series characters may also appear within the game. 'Prologue (Both Campaigns)' *Back in the Saddle (USMC) *SAS Material (SAS) *Start of a New War 'USMC Campaign' *On Enemy Lines *Sandstorm *Point of No Return *Echo 2-1 Actual *The Belly of the Beast *Small Causes, Large Effects 'SAS Campaign' *One Shot *Terminal *Personal Trainer *He's a Madman! *The Anarchist *Severe Punishment 'Joint Ops Campaign' *Suppression *Onward Attack *Victory 'Multiplayer' The multiplayer for The Hunt for Makarov is quite similar to the multiplayer of all the canon Call of Duty games, with most aspects being similar or changed, if not the same. 'Maps' To be added... 'Weapons' There are modern weapons featured in The Hunt for Makarov, with most of the modern weapons from other canon Call of Duty games. Unlocking weapons as well as modifications is the same in this game as well. 'Perks' Like in the canon Call of Duty games, there are three tiers of perks, but there is also a fourth perk and a perk used with vehicles (like in Call of Duty: World at War). Unlocking perks is the same in this game as well. 'Create-a-Class' Overall, Create-a-Class is the same in The Hunt for Makarov, as the player will use it to basically create their online classes. They will gain one for every 2nd prestige, and will end up with 10 classes. However, if the player does not want an extra class, they may recycle or delete the class in exchange for something like XP or unlocking everything for a specific weapon, etc. 'Levels and Prestige' There will be 100 levels in one prestige and 20 prestiges. After every prestige, the player will get an additional Create-a-Class. 'Profile Customization' Like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a form of a tablet players can customize for diversity. There are preset titles and emblems. Also, the player can choose whether or not to show ranks of former Call of Duty games, as well as what their favorite weapon is (whatever weapon they have the most kills with) and their clan tag. Any form of a clan tag is available, except profanity. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Games Category:FanFiction Category:Call of Duty: The Hunt for Makarov